


Apologies

by PFDiva



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Tessa has lots of things to say and Ai is a good girlfriend, so she listens.  Mostly.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Amber said something and the little gremlin in my brain decided that it was 100% Tessa complaining to Ai about Wyatt.

“How _dare_ he apologize to me like he owes me an apology?” Tessa demanded, angrily pacing back and forth across the office that she and Ai used as a bedroom.

Ai watched with a weary sort of patience. It was about Wyatt again. He was an ass to be sure, but...most of the people Tessa knew were assholes.  So the difference between him and...Seshmir, for instance?  It was pretty academic, as far as Ai was concerned.

Well, Seshmir hadn’t tried to kill Tessa.  As far as Ai knew.  Ai _had_  tried to kill Tessa, and Tessa didn’t hold it against her.  So trying to kill Tessa probably shouldn’t count, right?  She didn’t know.

“Right, honey?”

What she  _did_ know was that that Tessa was waiting for her to say something.  And she hadn't been paying attention.  Also Zero and Delilah had shown up at some point.  Probably to cook dinner.  Or to eat dinner that was already cooked?  Ai didn't smell food.  Almost definitely to cook dinner.

“I’m gonna be honest, here uhh....I was not paying attention to anything you said in the last...uh...five minutes?” Ai peered around Tessa at Zero, “How long have you two been here?”

Zero vaguely gestured at Delilah, “Delilah was already here when I got here, and I think that was fifteen minutes ago?”

“I was here for about five minutes before Zero got here,” Delilah admitted, “I was hoping she wanted Tessa for something.”

“Zero, _did_ you need something?”

“Whoops, I guess that was about 20 minutes, then.”

Ai and Tessa spoke at the same time and Zero paused.  Her eyes darted between the women, clearly uncertain if she should speak.

Tessa turned to Ai.

“Ai, honey."

Oh, this was about to be hilarious. Tessa had a way with words. It was a _bad_ way with words, but Ai would be damned if it wasn’t a way with words.

Tessa slowly ground her way through an explanation that somehow managed to insult everyone in the room.  Twice.  Ai didn't mind because she insulted Tseer and Wyatt even more.  Zero visibly got more and more uncomfortable, obviously trying to somehow stop Tessa from speaking. Delilah quietly slunk out. It was great.

When she'd finished digging herself into a great deep hole of words, Ai ignored everything that had come out of her mouth. “Look, I get that you’re, uh, not in a great way with Wyatt, but it sounds to me an awful lot like he’s trying to be decent to you.”

“I know it sure might seem like that to you, from the outside,” Tessa interrupted, because of course she did.

“I’m just saying try and return the favor is all,” Ai continued.

“He did protect the Sands club,” Zero pointed out, poor thing. Tessa turned the full beam of her Very Honest Opinions on Zero.

Thank all the gods, because something went wrong downstairs right about then.  They all had to get up and make sure nobody was dying.  No time for Very Earnest Speeches by Tessa.

Ai patted Zero on the back as reassuringly as she could, “You learn how to tune her out and get to the important stuff.”  Zero stammered.

“I, uh, I mean. Well.”

Ai kept walking. She didn’t honestly care where that sentence ended.


End file.
